


Harry Hook Does Not Understand Modesty Tm

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Duck Tape the Descendants [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Harry Hook, Gen, Harry likes to make people uncomfortable, Hostage Situations, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Public Nudity, Trans Character, he also gives them nicknames, non-sexual nudity, now or never, this was supposed to be longer but eh, who needs gender when you have swords?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Harry understands theoretically that modesty is a thing. What he doesn't get is why.





	Harry Hook Does Not Understand Modesty Tm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainydaze13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaze13/gifts).



    Harry understands theoretically that modesty is a thing. 

    He understands that certain topics make people stutter to a stop bright red and that he gets strange looks whenever he walks around missing pieces of clothing. What he doesn't understand is  _ why _ modesty is a thing. He shouldn't need to censor himself. If people are looking it's their problem, not his. 

    But then he was raised on a ship and if there was one thing Kay managed to teach him it was that Landlubbers were weird. A fact their captive Prince Pretty Face seems to be intent on confirming. Harry smirks as he stretches out, basking in Prince Pretty Face’s blush the way the wharf cats do in stray sunbeams. He stretches, arms over his head, spine popping with the movement. Okay so maybe he's messing with him a bit but it's so much fun it's criminal. Harry lets his teeth show as he brings his arms back down. On someone else, it might have been considered a smile, but Harry knows he looks almost predatory. He's practiced. Though it's still not as terrifying as Harriet’s smile… one day he'll get there. 

    He'll have to put his shirt back on soon if he wants to be able to wear one at all for the next week or so. It's a shame really, Prince Pretty Face really is a delightful shade of pink. The skin across Harry’s shoulders feels radiant with heat and he wonders for the billionth time where that whole tan preventing sunburn myth came from. Probably Landlubbers. Figures it would be them what would never figure that tans just let you burn in new and interesting ways.

     Prince Pretty Face was studiously trying to avoid looking at him and Harry threw his head back as he laughed. Mocking him was fun. 

   “What's the matter Pretty Boy, never seen a pair of tits before?” his crew didn't so much as blink, though some of them did roll their eyes. Afterall it was nothing they hadn't seen before. Sometimes they had even been Harry’s. Prince Pretty Face was turning a rather fetching shade of red and it drenched from his ears down his neck. Harry wondered how far down it went. 

    “I thought you were a boy.” Prince Pretty Face muttered still not making eye contact and Harry cackled as he slunk into his personal space. 

    “Aren't you sweet,” he crooned, lightly  tracing Pretty Prince's face with the tip of his hook, “but who needs gender when you've got swords?”

 


End file.
